Love Brighter Then Any Star
by Sycarous08
Summary: The date is February 13th and Ven sneaks out in the dead of night to get Aqua and Valentines Gift thats the easy part the hard part is telling her about his feelings. VenAqua One-Shot Set Before Birth By Sleep


Love Brighter Then Any Star.

The date is 13th of February. A night before Valentines Day, and the Land Of Departure was in silence with everybody asleep; expect for the golden blonde haired boy, Ventus. He was sneaking down the hallways of the castle towards the main doors. "I can't make a single sound .." He whispered to himself, as he tip-toed past Eraqus' room. Luckily his footsteps were drowned out by Eraqus' loud snoring. "Good thing Master is a loud snorer."

Ven made it into the hall he quickly dashed across until he reached the door he looked behind to see if the coast was clear lucky he was safe he grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it enough for him to squeeze through he squeezed through the gap and closed the door quietly "Alright made it!" Ven ran down the stairs, and hit his shoulder pad activated his armour. Ven then summoned his Key-blade spun it around in his right hand and threw it up into the air; it came back as his Key-blade Glider. Ven then jumped on it.

"I have to get Aqua, a Valentines Gift"  
Ven fell in love with Aqua when he first meet her; that was when he woke up and he has Aqua to thank for that. At first, Ven thought Aqua was in love with Terra, so he was on the verge on giving up, but he found out after she had had an argument with Terra. She said that Terra wasn't her type and it was from that moment on, that Ven vowed to confess his love for Aqua, but he kept putting it off But not today! On Valentines Day, he was going to tell Aqua how he felt about her.  
Ven pushed his foot down on the back of his Glider, and zoomed off opening a portal in the Lanes Between and dashed through the portal.

-The Next Morning-

Aqua stepped out of her shower and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel round her body and went back into her room to get dressed. She took out her regular clothes from her wardrobe and tossed them on her bed. She stopped as she noticed a little slip next to her clothes.  
"What s this?" She asked herself; picking it up.  
Aqua opened the slip and read it out loud:

Meet me at Our Star Gazing Place; Signed Your Mysterious Lover"

Aqua giggled to herself "Mysterious Lover huh?"

-Ven's Room-

Ven put on his Black and White jacket, then put his Shoulder Pad on his right Shoulder. He ran out of his room, then through the hallways whilst running; he saw Aqua stepping out of her room.  
"Aqua!" Ven called to her.  
"Oh Ven!" Aqua turned to him "Happy Valentines Day"

"Thanks 'Happy Valentines Day' to you too." "Thanks Ven" Aqua smiled at him, and he smiled back; then began to walk down the hall together.

"So You get anything yet?" She asked Ven. "Well since Valentines Day has only just started; Not really, You?"

"Well..." Aqua said nothing for a few seconds, "Nah, I'm the same as you."  
"Well, there is only three of us on this world. I'm surprised Terra didn't get you anything."  
"I told you Ven me and Terra are just friends" "Oh Yea, I guess I forgot"

Ven and Aqua made it into the Main Hall, where they were greeted by Terra.  
"Hey guys Happy Valentines Day" he said running up to them.  
"Happy Valentines Day Terra" they both said at the same time

"Master Eraqus said, that we could have the day off, today"  
"Alright!" Ven cheered "How about, we all do something together?"  
"That sounds great Ven, but I have stuff to do, so maybe later" "Oh .. OK Aqua" "See you later" Aqua waved them off, as she walked away.  
"Bye" Terra and Ven waved back.

"So Ven. How about, We have a 'Man Day' Terra asked.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
Terra just burst out laughing "Nothing like that! A day where, We spend it playing video games, watching movies and eat nothing but Junk-Food"  
Ven grinned "Yea! That sounds Fun! Lets go Terra!"

Ven and Terra strode off towards Terra s Room. They spent the Entire day, playing Halo Reach and Mass Effect 2 on the X-box 360, Watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged and eating Pizza. Both of them were having the time of their lives; but they both felt really bad about leaving Aqua out.

-Stargazing Spot-

Aqua looked around, even without a watch, she could tell it was way past 8 "Where is this so called 'Mysterious Lover'"  
Aqua then heard footsteps coming from behind her. "Huh?" She turned towards the sound of the footsteps, which were hidden in the shadows. As the figure stepped out of the shadows Aqua's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Ven!" "Hey Aqua" He said very shyly.

"You're the Person who wrote this note?" she asked pointing at the note/  
"Yea" Ven walked closer to Aqua, with his left hand behind his back. "Aqua I want you to know that, I love you. I have loved you ever since I woke up. It was because of you that I woke up your voice was calling to me, When I first saw you It was like, I was staring at a Goddess"

"Ven"

Ven took his arm out from behind his back. He held out a Heart-Shaped Box, and handed to her. "This is for you. Its nothing much, just a Box of Chocolates"  
Aqua took the box from Ven.

"I should be going" Ven started to turn his back to Aqua.  
"Ven Wait!" "Huh?" Ven turned back around to face Aqua.

Aqua got closer to Ven. She put her hand on Ven's shoulder and she stared into his eyes. "I ..." Their lips were moving closer, as if they were being pulled by a magnetic force " I love you too"

"Aqua" Ven wrapped his arms round Aqua, and at that moment, their lips connected; it was like two starts collided to make a brand new star. Ven and Aqua were that Star.

Ven took two steps forward making both of them fall backwards, but their lips did not part, not even for a second; but their foreheads collided when they landed on the ground. Their lips parted, as they both rubbed their forehead.  
"Ow" Aqua said in pain.

"That didn't play out as I thought in my head" Ven said scratching the back of his head.  
Aqua smiled and put her head on Ven's cheek "Cute and Clueless, that's how I like them"

Ven giggled and leaned into kiss her and their lips connected once again, but Aqua slowly pulled Ven away "Ven?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Promise me you will never stop loving me"  
"I promise"  
"Thank you" a single tear rolled down her cheek Aqua pushed off her so he was lying to the side of her and she wrapped her arms round Ven and wrapped his arms round her "You're so warm Ven"  
"So are you Aqua"

Meanwhile around the corner; Terra was hiding. "By the looks of things, I'll have to find someone else .. " he stared up into the sky with all stars shining "Ah well. Plenty of other Hearts out there ..." Terra walked back to the castle.  
Ven and Aqua were sharing the chocolates, that Ven gave Aqua.  
"Say Ven"  
"Hm?"  
Aqua sat up "Sit up, Close your Eyes and Pucker-up"

Ven did as he was told. He sat up, closed his eyes and Ven prepared his lips, as if they were ready for a kiss. *I wonder what she is up to* Ven thought at first nothing happened then Ven felt something being forced into his mouth. It tasted sweet, then he felt Aqua's warm lips join on with his, then she separated leaving half of a chocolate behind in Ven's mouth; he chewed and swallowed it.  
"What was that?"  
"A Sweet Kiss, that s what"  
They both giggled "Come on Ven. Lets head back."  
"OK Aqua" Ven jumped up.  
Aqua held out her hand, and Ven grabbed hold of it, as they headed back to their home; hand in hand.

-Key-blade Graveyard Inside Ven's Heart-

"Hmph. Its always about your friends isn't it?"  
"At least I have some! I've become a part of their Hearts just as they've become a part of Mine!" Ven paused for a second "My friends are my power and I'm theirs!"

*Aqua My Heart rests with You ...*

-Key-blade Graveyard Aquas fight with Vanitas-

"To battle for the Light within Kingdom Hearts! And just as the legend says the Key-blade War will begin!"  
"Shut up! I'm sick of your Nonsense! Give Ven his Heart back!"

*Ven as long as I'm alive, You won't fall into Darkness*

Even in battle their love never separates, never broken and never forgotten their Love Shines Brighter Then Any Star ...

The End

VenXAqua4Life95: WOO! at last I finally wrote a VenXAqua (my OTP paring in KH) just to let you know I do like TerraXAqua but I support VenXAqua more so yea that s just about it hope you enjoyed ^^

xRiku-Louisax: MEEEP! - I'm a little late in Beta Reading this [Darn you Coursework] but this was really sweet ^.^ - My fave shipping in KH is SoRiku, but this won't stop me from loving VenAqua, this mini story gives it a whole new meaning ~cough~Spelling/Grammar-mistakes~Cough~ =]

VenXAqua4Life95: I'll pretend that I didn't read that last bit . *walks off to challenge my Beta Reader to a Childrens Card Game* 


End file.
